User blog:DisneyGleek123/Season 1
This page is dedicated to the first season of EATL Films' The Railway Series Adventure. It was announced on June 26, 2015. Filming began on June 12, 2017 and ended on November 21, 2017. The season consisted of a total of twenty-seven episodes. It premiered on July 12, 2017 with "The Adventure Begins", and ended with "Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas Party" on December 25, 2017. Season Summary 'Overview' 32-year-old railway board member, Anna (Dianna Agron), tells the stories of the North Western Railway from 1923 to 1952. The engines working on the railway are Henry (Elijah Adams), a melodramatic mixed-traffic engine, Edward (Taylor Lindsey), the patriarch of Sodor, Thomas (Cameron Bramley), a cheeky station pilot working at Knapford, James (Shelby Ronea), who is an overconfident and vain tender engine, Hitchcock (Kyle Guay), a large rude engine on loan from the LNER, Percy (Michael Pine), a small tank engine from the GWR, Gordon (Scott Lercher), the largest and proudest engine on the island, Lily (Madison Rosa), a hardworking vintage engine, and James' older brother, Eagle (Ryan Ferace), known for being brutally honest. There is also the railway staff, Charlie Sand (Pine) and his partner Sidney Hever (Guay), who are Edward's crew, Lady Jane Hatt (Vanessa Lengies), wife of the railway's controller Sir Bertram Topham Hatt (James Corden), who runs the railway in a firm yet fatherly manner. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Dianna Agron - The Narrator/Anna (27/27) *Elijah Adams - Henry/Toby/Joe Wickham/Skarloey (22/27) *Taylor Lindsey - Edward/Fireman (21/27) *Julia E. King - Annie/Clarabel/Caroline (19/27) *Cameron Bramley - Thomas (17/27) *Shelby Ronea - James (18/27) *Michael Pine - Percy/Charlie Sand (18/27) *Kyle Guay - Sidney Hever/Hitchcock (15/27) *Scott Lercher - Gordon (17/27) *Madison Rosa - Lily (16/27) *Vanessa Lengies - Jane Hatt (18/27) *James Corden - Bertram Topham Hatt (20/27) 'Also Starring' *Ryan Ferace - Eagle/Stan (14/27) *Ruben De La Garza Jr. - Alfred/Terence/Guard (13/27) *Sebastian Gomez - Jerome (12/27) *Kat Blaise - Emily/Judy (11/27) *Katherine Lindsey - Henrietta (8/27) *Hailey Starr - Bridget Hatt (10/27) *Quinn Nelson - Stephen Hatt (9/27) *Unknown - Elsie (7/27) 'Recurring Cast' 'Special Guest Cast' *Tracy Ann Oberman - Elaine (5/27) *Carson Marenka - Glynn (4/27) *Courtney Miller - Marion (1/27) 'Guest Cast' *Tina Forristall - Duchess of Boxford (12/27) *Stefan Gernaga - Duke of Boxford (12/27) *Nicholas Polokonis - Nigel (12/27) *Unknown - Victor (10/27) *Matt Michaud - Kevin (8/27) *Noah Diggs - Mayor of Sodor (7/27) *Unknown - Neil (6/27) *Aaron Cooper - Bertie (5/27) 'Crew' Writers= *"The Adventure Begins" (1.01): Elijah Adams *"The Sad Story of Henry" (1.02): Elijah Adams *"The Three Railway Engines" (1.03): TBA *"Thomas the Station Pilot" (1.04): Elijah Adams *"Thomas' First Train" (1.05): Kierra Henderson *"The Breakdown Train" (1.06): TBA *"James and the Top Hat" (1.07): Elijah Adams *"The Bootlace" (1.08): Kierra Henderson *"Troublesome Trucks" (1.09): Kierra Henderson *"James and the Express" (1.10): Kierra Henderson *"Thomas and the Guard" (1.11): TBA *"Gone Fishing" (1.12): TBA *"Terence the Tractor" (1.13): Kierra Henderson *"Bertie the Bus" (1.14): TBA *"Troublesome Engines" (1.15): Elijah Adams *"The Strike" (1.16): Elijah Adams *"Percy Runs Away" (1.17): Kierra Henderson *"Coal" (1.18): TBA *"The Flying Kipper Part 1" (1.19): Elijah Adams *"The Flying Kipper Part 2" (1.20): Taylor Lindsey *"Gordon's Whistle, Henry's Sneeze" (1.21): TBA *"Toby and the Stout Gentleman" (1.22): Elijah Adams *"The Policeman" (1.23): Elijah Adams *"Dirty Objects" (1.24): Kierra Henderson *"Off the Rails" (1.25): TBA *"Gordon's Redemption" (1.26): TBA *"Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas Party" (1.27): Elijah Adams, Kierra Henderson, & Taylor Lindsey |-| Directors= *"The Adventure Begins" (1.01): Elijah Adams *"The Sad Story of Henry" (1.02): Sydnee Bilbrey *"The Three Railway Engines" (1.03): Sydnee Bilbrey *"Thomas the Station Pilot" (1.04): Elijah Adams *"Thomas' First Train" (1.05): Elijah Adams *"The Breakdown Train" (1.06): Elijah Adams *"James and the Top Hat" (1.07): TBA *"The Bootlace" (1.08): TBA *"Troublesome Trucks" (1.09): TBA *"James and the Express" (1.10): TBA *"Thomas and the Guard" (1.11): TBA *"Gone Fishing" (1.12): Sydnee Bilbrey *"Terence the Tractor" (1.13): TBA *"Bertie the Bus" (1.14): TBA *"Troublesome Engines" (1.15): TBA *"The Strike" (1.16): Elijah Adams *"Percy Runs Away" (1.17): TBA *"Coal" (1.18): TBA *"The Flying Kipper Part 1" (1.19): Sydnee Bilbrey *"The Flying Kipper Part 2" (1.20): Elijah Adams *"Gordon's Whistle, Henry's Sneeze" (1.21): TBA *"Toby and the Stout Gentleman" (1.22): Elijah Adams *"The Policeman" (1.23): Sydnee Bilbrey *"Dirty Objects" (1.24): TBA *"Off the Rails" (1.25): TBA *"Gordon's Redemption" (1.26): TBA *"Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas Party" (1.27): Elijah Adams & Taylor Lindsey Episodes 'The Adventure Begins' 'The Sad Story of Henry' 'The Three Railway Engines' 'Thomas the Station Pilot' 'Thomas' First Train' 'The Breakdown Train' 'James and the Top Hat' 'The Bootlace' 'Troublesome Trucks' 'James and the Express' 'Thomas and the Guard' 'Gone Fishing' 'Terence the Tractor' 'Bertie the Bus' 'Troublesome Engines' 'The Strike' 'Percy Runs Away' 'Coal' 'The Flying Kipper Part 1' 'The Flying Kipper Part 2' 'Gordon's Whistle, Henry's Sneeze' 'Toby and the Stout Gentleman' 'The Policeman' 'Dirty Objects' 'Off the Rails' 'Gordon's Redemption' 'Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas Party''' Trivia *The first season introduces the central main cast of characters: Dianna Agron as The Narrator/Anna; Elijah Adams as Henry and Toby; Taylor Lindsey as Edward; Julia E. King as Annie and Clarabel; Cameron Bramley as Thomas; Shelby Ronea as James; Michael Pine as Percy and Charlie Sand; Kyle Guay as Sidney Hever and Hitchcock; Scott Lercher as Gordon; Madison Rosa as Lily; and Vanessa Lengies as Jane Hatt; James Corden as Bertram Topham Hatt, all of which are billed as main characters. **Agron is the only actor to be featured in every episode of the season. *This is the only season in which Katherine Lindsey (Henrietta) is as billed a supporting cast member. **Lindsey is promoted to the main cast in the second season. *The background song for this season's promotional videos is "Lost and Found" by Katie Herzig. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. The Railway Series Adventure Promo S1 01.png Henry.png Toby.png Edward.png Annie.png Clarabel.png Thomas.png James.png Percy.png Gordon.png Lily.png Category:Blog posts